1st Age of Greyfeather
1st Age of Greyfeather (Year 1-94) Age of Discovery The first age of Greyfeather began with the coronation of Kensak I. It was called the Age of Discovery for Kensak I’s travels around the land and discovering much of the land that he would rule. Though the land was well known to those who lived there it was all new to Kensak, and his travels uncovered some treasures that would not have otherwise been uncovered for many more years. After his travels, Kensak I was named King of Greyfeather by consensus of all of the inhabitants of the island. He married the elven princess, Verona, and they had only one child, which they named Edward Robert Kensak II (Kensak II). Kensak I discovered that this land was ruled by gods that he was unfamiliar with. The Norse Gods ruled over Greyfeather and he quickly realized that his monotheocratic beliefs wouldn’t work here. After speaking to some priests in the land, he came to the determination that Thor would be his deity of choice and he would devote himself to this worship. Thor was a popular god in the land, so this made Kensak I popular as well. After spending ten years traveling the land, Kensak I decided to settle down in the south, where the climate was more like England to him. He chose the location of Greyfeather City and then went to work building it with his own two hands. Seeing that he was accepting of the land he was now a part of, the other races came to aid the paladin in building the city. Dwarven stonemasons, elvish carpenters and craftsman, gnomish miner and stone workers and Halfling craftsmen all arrived and helped to design and build the city as it stands today. After completion of the city, the races held a meeting, with Kensak I in attendance and chose him to be the king of Greyfeather, even adopting the name he had given it upon his arrival. Kensak II ascended the throne thirty-eight years later and ruled Greyfeather much as his father did. He married a human woman named Yolanda shortly after ascending the throne and she bore him two sons, which they named (of course), Edward Robert Kensak III and Edward Robert Kensak IV. Kensak II was a fair and just ruler of his people, but he lacked the diplomacy that his father had with the other races. He had a temper. When he would enter into negotiations with others, he could only tolerate their refusals and whining for so long before he would lose his cool and begin to bark at them like a dog. This didn’t earn him too many friends among the elves or gnomes, though the dwarves loved him. They could handle that kind of negotiation. Where he lacked in diplomacy, Kensak II made up for in bravery and leadership on the battlefield. Three times in his reign, he had to take up his sword and defend his lands against invasion from the continent to the north. All three times, he vanquished his enemy and saved the land. The races of Greyfeather forgave his gruff negotiating skills during times like that. Kensak III would have succeeded his father as King but chose to join the clergy instead, considered a noble calling, so the crown was handed down to Kensak IV. Being of part elven blood, they tended to live to elder years, far beyond what most humans lived, but a series of tragedies and illnesses took the lives of most of the Kensak Kings. Therefore, when Kensak IV ascended the throne, it was late in his life (53 years of age), and most did not expect him to rule long.